mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oceanian Coalition
The was an intergovernmental organization established on June 28, 2024 as a reformed and more centralized form of the Commonwealth of Nations, and composed of the United States, the United Kingdom and most members of the British Commonwealth. During World War III, members of the Coalition united to form a super-nation of the same name. History After the United Kingdom permanently left the European Union by December 5, 2023 as part of its controversial seven-year "Brexit" platform, the British government focused on strengthening aspects of its economy and military to better defend the interests of it and its allies, including the United States, where Donald Trump's administration supported Great Britain's secession from the EU since its inception. On January 9, 2024, the United States formally started cooperation with the UK and its Commonwealth of Nations without becoming a full member of it. On May 17, the United States controversially joined the Commonwealth as a means to create a more powerful spiritual successor of the organization. A month later, on June 28, the United States and United Kingdom renamed the Commonwealth of Nations to the "Oceanian Coalition". On the spring of 2025, every member of the Coalition in the Caribbean, Latin American and African upper-half regions joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO). Member States Upon foundation, the Coalition had 52 member states as part of the massive organization, most of which were former members of the Commonwealth of Nations. Pakistan did not join because it was annexed by the emerging Caliphate eight months prior to the foundation of the Coalition. Brunei did not also join because it was under the control of an Islamist party that took control in 2022 and refused the country's participation in any Western affairs. Prior to World War 3, the Coalition lost two members: Bangladesh and Cyprus. In 2026, after a coup overthrew the Bangladeshi government and installed the Communist Party of Bangladesh into power, the country indiscriminately withdrew from the Coalition. A year later, on September 3, 2027, Cyprus was invaded and annexed by the Caliphate. As the war sparked, the Coalition would lose many more members after they joined and were invaded by the Terran Powers. The countries in bold are members that remained prior to the establishment of Oceania in December 5, 2032. # United States # United Kingdom # Canada # Australia # New Zealand # South Africa # India # Singapore # Antigua and Barbuda # The Bahamas # Bangladesh (until 2026) # Barbados # Belize # Botswana # Cameroon # Cyprus (until 2027) # Dominica # Eswatini # Fiji # The Gambia # Ghana # Grenada # Guyana # Jamaica # Kenya # Kiribati # Lesotho # Malawi # Malaysia # Malta # Mauritius # Mozambique # Namibia # Nauru # Nigeria # Papua New Guinea # Rwanda # Saint Kitts and Nevis # Saint Lucia # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines # Samoa # Seychelles # Sierra Leone # Solomon Islands # Sri Lanka # Tanzania # Tonga # Trinidad and Tobago # Tuvalu # Uganda # Vanuatu # Zambia Function Flag and Symbol Gallery Trivia Category:Factions